Computer networks can be implemented to allow networked devices, such as personal computers, servers, data storage devices, etc., to communicate and share resources. One type of network implementation is a Storage Area Network (SAN), which can, for example, be in the form of a high-speed network that interconnects different kinds of data storage devices (e.g., disk arrays, tape libraries, optical jukeboxes, etc.) with associated end device elements (e.g., workstations, servers, etc.) on behalf of a large network of users, Such storage area networks can include intermediary data path devices such as network switches, gateways, and routers to flow traffic along one or more data routing paths between networked devices.